


itachi one shots

by im_dabi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dabi/pseuds/im_dabi
Summary: just a collection of random itachi scenarios i write.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 8





	1. itachi has something on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy!

Something was off today. 

Itachi sat in his usual spot ahead of our date, at the edge of the pier. I immediately ran to surprise him, even shouting his name as I hugged him from behind, but if he was surprised he didn't show it. He only gave me a small smile in acknowledgement. 

I pulled out the tricolor dango I bought specially for him, hoping the sight of his favorite treat would bring some life to those eyes. But something told me he only ate it so I wouldn't feel bad. 

"Is something wrong?" I question when he slowly stops chewing, his eyes focused on the lake beneath us. 

I saw him bite the insides of his cheek. As if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

I watched him, my worries growing as he kept his silence. What's gotten into him? I mentally urge him to speak, to tell me what's going on, to share his burdens with me like friends usually do. And then suddenly, he turns to face me.

My eyes widen expectantly. But just as I think he's going to tell me what's bothering him, he smiles sheepishly and taps me with two fingers to my forehead. 

"I'm fine Izumi," he says. "How was your shuriken practice?" 

My heart sinks. Just once, I wanted to hear the truth. I wanted him to put down his walls, before they suffocated him. I force a smile on my face and turn away before he sees through it. "It was good. I beat all the other squads." 

His eyes shine and he ruffles my hair. "That's great. I knew you could do it." 

I nod, and try to fight back the sadness in my chest. This is just like Itachi. Of course I wish he would trust me. That he'd actually tell me how he feels rather than dismissing his woes and changing the subject. That I could help him the way he always helps me. 

But I also know he feels safer like this. I know he probably doesn't trust me with what he's going through. That it must involve bigger factors, and that it probably wouldn't get solved just by talking about it. He is an ANBU, after all. 

But still, I should be happy with this. He's given me more than he's used to giving. And I should be grateful. I should let him have his space. Until he's the one that feels safe opening up.

"Thanks Itachi," I grin, offering him another dango. He takes it more eagerly this time, and part of me is glad that even if I can't help him by talking about whatever it is, at least I can help distract him.


	2. itachi breaks down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't connected to the previous scenario, i just always wished itachi had someone to be vulnerable with. he always had to be strong. he deserved more hugs.

And there was so much desperation in those eyes of his that were waiting to explode. She held his face in her hands, looking into those glassy orbs. Poor Itachi, who suffered for so long. Shouldered so much alone, thinking of everyone but himself. But not for any longer. She couldn't let him keep his silence anymore. Though it would pain him at first, and he might very well refuse, she had to enter his world. She had to force him to look her in the eyes and let out the truth. His truth. Whatever it may be. And whatever form it took. 

"Let it out, Itachi." She whispered. "Let me carry this mountain with you."

And that did it.

Itachi broke down in her eyes, an animalistic scream escaping his lips as she pressed his head to her chest. 

She softly nudged her cheek next to his, feeling the tears he released, after hiding them in his eyes for years and years. Knowing full well each tear held a secret that killed him to keep. 

"Itachi..." She whispered his name again, running a soft hand through his long hair. As his chest heaved, she peppered his neck with light kisses, reminding him that she was here. That she loved him. That he was safe in her arms. 

"I'm a sinner," He said. "I- I did horrible things. I've hurt people-"

And it hurt her to see him like this. To see the proud, silent Itachi confess on his knees with his head bowed like so. But she knew he needed this. He needed to confess. Needed to bare his soul if he was to repaint it in brighter colors. 

"You've made mistakes. That's not the end of you."

I feel him push against me in protest. "I *killed* people!" He explains. "My- my-" 

I hug him harder, trying to ease the grief out of him. He had reasons. He must have had reasons. He's so soft hearted, I can't imagine any other explanation. 

"Then save people," I speak into his shoulder. "Save people, Itachi. More than the lives you've taken. Make sure other people don't have to live through that again." 

"I don't deserve to. I don't deserve to take away this pain. To make myself feel better."

"It's not for you," I correct him. "It's what you owe the world in exchange for the lives you took." 

At that, he stops fighting me, and although his body begins to feel empty, I feel him start to surrender in my arms. It's a hard pill for him to swallow. But knowing Itachi, finding him a new purpose to fulfill, a new duty to surrender himself to - body and soul - as service would be much more acceptable than simply saving people to redeem himself. 

He believes he is beyond redemption. But I hope that through this service and dedication, in time, he will see that he is not. 

Everything in time.

"And I will make sure you do your duty," I tell him, as his arms begin to snake around my waist. His head is buried in my chest, and I know he is too ashamed to face me. But that's okay. This will hurt him less than listening to me comfort him and say that it's okay. Itachi would never accept that. He knows how disrespectful it would be to the dead. It would fall upon his ears as a burden, further weighing him down. The words would be as empty to him as any apology he could try to conjure up. Itachi was not a man of words. 

He only trusted actions. He only gave himself wholly in actions. 

"I will," Itachi whispers. "I'll do it."

I gently pull him away from me, to get a better look at his face. I gaze into his eyes, drained from releasing years' worth of sorrow in a single night. I give my husband a soft smile. He does not smile back, but his brows retreat ever so slightly from their anguished positions moments ago. And I reassure him again, that I am here. I bring him in to me, pressing my lips to his own tear-stained ones. 

He closes his eyes.

I smile and pull him onto me as I lean back into our bed, until I'm laying back with his head on my chest once again, so that he may hear the heart beating for him and remember the lives he's responsible for. The purpose that lies beyond his trauma, and the future that lies outside his mistakes. 

And as he lay in my arms, breaths slowly evening as his heartbeat begins to sync with mine, I give him another kiss on his head and smile. 

"I believe in you, Itachi." I whisper in his ear. "Your good and your evil, I will take it all. I accept it all. And I'm grateful for it all, for it has shaped you into the man I love today."


End file.
